swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Razor looks his belly full
Plot: Razor's belly is full while burping. He knows that burping is not very cute. Transcription: Chance (dress up as Jake's aunt): Rise and shine, Mr. Sleepyhead. Jake: (yawns) '' Chance ''(dress up as Jake's aunt): I hope you're very hungry today. I cook up Jake: (yawns) ''Wow. Chance ''(dress up as Jake's aunt): Jake: Chance (dress up as Jake's aunt): Callie: Chance (dress up as Jake's aunt): Look! Callie's calling. I'll give it a try. What's your problem? Callie: Chance (dress up as Jake's aunt): Your turn, lad. Jake: Thanks, aunt. Hang on, Miss Briggs. We're on our way! Oh, and by the way. Why are you wearing like that? Chance (dress up as Jake's aunt): Because, I'm your aunt. Jake: (snap his finger, then points) Get dressed! (flight on a Turbokat) Razor: (sighs) ''On second thought. Didn't I tell you not to wear this stupid costume while on a Turbokat?! T-Bone ''(imitating Jake's aunt): Now remember, Jake. Look both ways before crossing the clouds. Razor: But Razor: (burp) Callie: Wow! Razor. It looks cute. Razor: It's not cute. It's so gross. Callie: Oh. Razor: Do you know what burping is very bad for me? Callie: Yes. I do. Razor: Could I write a letter to Commander Feral? or Professor Hackle? I have to decide. Callie: Sure. Why not? (after Razor wrote a letter to Commander Feral) Razor: Felina: What do you want?! Razor: Uh, here's a letter to your uncle. Felina: (sighs) (snatches a letter) Fine! Razor: Felina: Hey, uncle! Your letter was here! Commander Feral: Thanks a lot, Felina. (opens an envelope, and reads a letter) '' Felina: Razor: Maybe I can watch Kat Kommandos series on TV. Felina: ''(sighs) ''You're on! ''(Razor turns on TV, and watch his favorite cartoon show, Kat Kommandos.) Razor: (stomach growls) (burps) '' (as Razor go to refrigerator to get a layered sandwich, bananas, and a huge slice of cake, then he grabs chips, and three sodas, then a carton of milk) Razor: Aaahh...Kat Kommandos series. My favorite! ''(gobbles a layered sandwich, chips, and a slice of a cake, then gulps) Razor: Aaaaahh.... (gobbles some bananas, then gulps) (While watching his favorite cartoon show is Kat Kommandos. Razor then he opens a can of a strawberry soda, and drinks) Razor: Aaahh... (opens another can of soda is cola, and drinks) ''Mmmm......(a last can of soda is cherry, and drinks) Aaaaahh......(drinks a milk carton) Felina: Razor: ''(belches loudly) ''Oooh....yeeeeeahh..... Felina: Razor: ''(belches) '' Felina: Razor: Why don't you rub my belly, sweetie? ''(deep belches) Felina: Ugh. Razor: Callie: Yipeeeee! I wanna join! I wanna join! Razor: Callie! After you. (burps) Callie: Razor: (hearing knocking) Commander Feral: Who is it? Chance (dress up as Jake's aunt): Commander Feral: Hey! You're not Jake's aunt! Chance: (laughs nervously) '' Commander Feral: ''(growls) Chance (dress up as Ulysses mother and imitates): Halt! (scolds) Ulysses Feral! That's no way to treat like a gentleman! Commander Feral: (in Felina's room, hearing Feral and Chance) Razor: Mmmmmm......Aaaaaahhh......(belches) Callie: Razor: Felina: Ugh. Please. Razor: Callie: Razor: (Razor and Callie deeply kiss at each other while sleeping)